La Rueda De La Fortuna
by KaorI-TaN
Summary: El noble joven que me sonreía amablemente mientras tiraba de él, cambió su mirada y me mostró un sentimiento que desconocía. “Eres igual a ella…” - Finalmente dijo con una voz suave, pausada, triste y a la vez melancólica.


"Allí" - Grité animada mientras señalaba la más grande de todas. Detrás de ésta se podía divisar el soleado cielo en primavera, contrastado por un hermoso mar que no se dejaba opacar por la belleza de éste. Se percibía en el aire, el perfume de las flores y frutos maduros.

"¿Estás segura Vivio-chan? Es muy grande ¿No te dará miedo?" - Me dijo la voz dulce de mi acompañante.

"Vivio estará bien, Vamos, vamos" - Dije mientras le cogía del brazo y le jalaba con rumbo a aquello que había hurtado mi atención desde que llegamos. A lo lejos se veía inmenso. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo se verá desde tan arriba?

El noble joven que me sonreía amablemente mientras tiraba de él, cambió su mirada y me mostró un sentimiento que desconocía.

"Eres igual a ella…" - Finalmente dijo con una voz suave, pausada, triste y a la vez melancólica. - "El parecido es innegable, eres digna hija de Nanoha Takamachi" - Me regaló una sonrisa y le miré algo extrañada a manera de respuesta. Continuó - "¿Sabes Vivio-chan? Hace mucho Nanoha, Fate y yo vinimos a este mismo parque de diversiones. De hecho teníamos un poco más que tu edad actual" - Estas palabras me dejaron muy intrigada ¿Desde hace cuánto conoce a Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama?

"Ese día pasaron muchas cosas, nos divertimos mucho pero la verdad me golpeó de nuevo la cara, cerré los ojos ante ella de nuevo y la ignoré. Pero la verdad no es algo que se pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo, más esta verdad que me martillaba el corazón cada instante" -Esto último me lo dijo mientras paraba cerca una baranda y perdía su vista en el infinito verde-azul del mar.

"Vivio-chan. ¿Quieres saber un poco más sobre ese día?"- Dijo ofreciéndome otra sincera sonrisa, una triste… ¿O cabría decir resignada? Solo sonreí y afirmé con mi cabeza.

"Fue un día como éste. Soleado, brillante y el suave perfume invadía tus poros. Realmente era un día hermoso" - Se quitó sus anteojos y me miró. Esos profundos y calmos ojos esmeralda, tenían mi atención por completo. Eran expresivos, transparentes, denotaban paz y muy en el fondo de ellos… algo que conocía muy bien… soledad. Su taciturna voz me despejó un poco de su encanto. Y perdió su mirada de nuevo en la costa marina.

"Eso fue justo después del incidente de Hayate y sus guardianes. Un incidente que cambió muchos aspectos de nuestras vidas. La gran mayoría de ellos para bien. De esta forma conocimos a tu tía Hayate y a los guardianes. Nuestros lazos se hicieron más fuertes. También tuvimos el amargo sabor de la pérdida y la impotencia ante ella. Aunque eso es otra historia y de seguro Nanoha y Fate te la narrarán mucho mejor." La nostalgia inundaba estas palabras y, por muy pequeña que fuera, lo podía percibir.

"Después de esos días tan agitados, Hayate y sus guardianes aún tenían muchas cosas que aclarar con los funcionarios de la TSAB y a nosotros nos dieron unas merecidas vacaciones, que decidimos tomarnos a gusto en la Tierra" - Giró su mirada de nuevo al mar. Seguí con cuidado cada uno de sus gestos y escuche atenta sus palabras sin perderme detalle. Ese joven me inspiraba mucha paz y calma; aun así podía sentir que algo lo agobiaba y una tormenta atiborraba su corazón. Me compadecí de él y sentí la necesidad de hacer algo.

"Teniendo tiempo libre, Nanoha decidió que sería buena idea divertirnos un poco, despejarnos, salir y qué mejor que un parque de atracciones mecánicas. Al principio la idea no nos llamó mucho la atención a Fate y a mí, puesto que nunca habíamos estado en ninguno. Pero cuando Nanoha Takamachi pone esa sonrisa, esa mágica sonrisa que te dice incluso en la peor de las situaciones "todo estará bien", simplemente es imposible decirle no. Tu sonrisa me dice que también la conoces. De seguro dentro de poco también la empezaras a usar. Fate-san estará en problemas con dos Nanohas en casa ¿Nee, Vivio-chan?"- Me dijo divertido mientras me observaba y mi risa espontánea se hizo evidente. Era muy cierto, esa táctica aún la usa con todos y seguro la seguirá usando, así es Nanoha-mama.

"Todo marchaba según lo había planeado Nanoha. Había conseguido unos pases por parte de su padre, el señor Takamachi. Shiro-san, al igual que toda su familia, era muy amable y al escuchar la idea de Nanoha no dudó en regalárselos. Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan estaban de viaje con sus respectivas familias lo cual las imposibilitó para acompañarnos. Así que éramos sólo los tres y un sábado soleado. Fate y yo nunca habíamos experimentado algo por el estilo, pero Nanoha sonreía feliz. En serio Vivio, que cuando Nanoha sonríe lo ilumina todo. Con esa sonrisa y su dulce mirada Nanoha nos ha rescatado a todos." – Yo lo sabía muy bien; dentro de mi ser, una vez la oscuridad reinó y casi destruyó lo más querido para mí; sólo esa sonrisa y eso ojos zafiros lograron enseñarme de vuelta el camino.

"Fate y yo solo nos lanzábamos miradas curiosas, mientras una Nanoha bastante animada no sabía por dónde empezar. A pesar de lo renuentes que estábamos Fate y yo al principio, nos divertimos bastante, subimos a muchas atracciones y para sorpresa de Nanoha y mía, Fate detestó la montaña rusa, la pobre bajo más pálida que una hoja de papel, dijo que prefería enfrentarse con un ejército de enemigos que subir de nuevo a esa cosa. Ante esto Nanoha y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos. Fate solo se giró un poco, avergonzada por su comportamiento. Ya estaba oscuro y sólo nos faltaba una atracción más. Los ojos de Nanoha brillaban más que nunca. Así tal cual como la pequeña Vivio…" - Esto último lo dijo mientras ponía gentilmente su mano sobre mi cabeza y la acariciaba, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro iluminado con una amplia sonrisa. No pude evitar contagiarme de ese cálido gesto y sonreí desde lo más profundo de mí.

"…La atracción favorita de Nanoha fue la rueda de la fortuna." - Era un joven muy tierno, me agradaba bastante.

"Fate dijo que había tenido suficiente y nos esperaría sentada. Ante esto, la resignación ocupó el lugar que antes llenaba, por más que duela decirlo, la ilusión en los ojos de Nanoha. Yo llevaba tiempo queriendo decirle algo a Nanoha y esta vez sería el momento oportuno, estaríamos a solas… o eso creí." - Un suspiro acompañó lo último y un gesto triste ocupó de nuevo su rostro. Se nota que quiere mucho a Nanoha-mama pero… ¿Por qué parece que habla con tristeza sobre ella? No lo entiendo.

"Hicimos fila para la tan esperada atracción. Estaba muy animado por esta oportunidad y creé miles de temas de conversación, pero Nanoha no parecía estar allí o por lo menos no conmigo. Cada vez que le preguntaba algo sólo se disculpaba y me pedía que se lo repitiese. Cada dos pasos miraba ansiosa hacia atrás como buscando algo o a alguien. Esto cada vez me lastimaba más. Subimos finalmente a la atracción y parecía que estando allí arriba las cosas habían mejorado. Nanoha sonreía de nuevo y su rostro me iluminaba, me trajo la calma una vez más. Las luces de la ciudad nos dejaban ver un pequeño cielo estrellado a nuestros pies, mientras al otro lado podíamos observar la preciosa luna llena hacerse un camino de luz en el apaciguado mar. Esta maravillosa vista encajaba perfectamente con la sonrisa de Nanoha. Sus maravillados ojos no se decidían a dónde mirar primero. Tal vez sí tenía una oportunidad. La inocencia es algo hermoso Vivio, ojalá nunca la pierdas." - Seguía mirándole absorta mientras continuaba su narración.

"Tomé fuerzas de donde no las tenía, me decidí, era el momento de confesarme, estaba a punto de pronunciar la primera palabra cuando Nanoha me interrumpió, recuerdo claramente sus palabras cual si fuera ayer. '¿Fate-chan, no te parece hermoso?' Esas palabras sólo afirmaron lo que hace tiempo ya sabía y me negaba a creer. Nanoha cubrió su boca al caer en cuenta de su error, se disculpó pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Fate, sólo ese nombre tenía cabida en Nanoha. Sus ojos, corazón y mente se llenaban de ilusión con ese nombre. No había nada que hacer. El resto del tiempo, el silencio ocupaba lugar en esa cabina. Nanoha no paraba de mirar hacia abajo, donde estoy seguro ella creía estaba Fate. Al bajar y ver a Fate de nuevo, su rostro hacía parecer sombrío el sol de mediodía. Dolió, pero me quedó la satisfacción de saber que era mutuo. Fate no se quedaba atrás, sólo necesitaban verse la una a la otra para que la felicidad las inundara." - Su voz apacible pareció quebrarse a medida que seguía la narración.

"Ese fue mi primer intento de confesión fallido. Perdón, pero este lugar me trae recuerdos y me dejé llevar por la nostalgia. Aún eres muy pequeña para entender estas cosas. Mejor apresurémonos que nos quedaremos sin lugar. Además de seguro…" - No terminó de decir esto último, mientras ponía sus lentes de nuevo en su sitio y tomaba mi mano para dirigirnos a la rueda de la fortuna.

De camino, divisé a dos mujeres a lo lejos que parecían buscar con desesperación a alguien. ¿Era una clase de presentimiento o de hecho se me hacía muy familiar? ¿Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama?

"Vivio-chan, que esto quede entre nosotros. ¿Nee?" - Me dijeron esos profundos ojos mientras él dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Asentí de nuevo mientras le regalaba la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Nanoha-mama me miró a lo lejos y un sentimiento de tranquilidad le devolvió esa dulzura característica a su rostro. Por otro lado, Fate-mama intentó disimular el disgusto en sus ojos al cruzar miradas con mi acompañante.

"Yuuno-kun, muchas gracias. Fate-chan y yo estábamos muy preocupadas. Nos descuidamos un momento y desapareció de nuestra vista" - Dijo Nanoha-mama mientras me levantaba en brazos y se aseguraba que todo estaba donde debía estar.

"Gracias"- Dijo Fate-mama que esta vez sonreía y me tomó de los brazos de Nanoha-mama.

"Vivio-chan preocupó de nuevo a Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama, en serio que eres igual de inquieta que Nanoha" - Esto último lo dijo mi rubia madre entre risas al ver como Nanoha-mama inflaba sus mejillas y se viraba a mirarla.

"Mooou, Fate-chan es muy blanda" - Dijo sonrojada Nanoha-mama

"Nanoha-mama es muy estricta, además de hermosa" - A esto último soltó un guiño y una sonrisa picara, que lograron sonrojar mucho más a Nanoha-mama. Es como si lo hubiese vivido antes.

Yuuno-san observaba triste la situación, mientras Fate-mama seguía molestando a Nanoha-mama. Me solté del abrazo de ésta y me dirigí a él. Al estar cerca le indique que se agachara y allí le susurre al oído.

"Gracias por todo, Vivio aprendió mucho hoy y se la pasó muy bien" – Le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

"Nanoha es muy afortunada de tenerlas a ustedes dos. Vivio-chan, cuida muy bien de ella. Nanoha es una persona muy fuerte, pero en el fondo también tiene un corazón frágil como cualquier chica de su edad" - Después de esto hizo él intento de levantarse pero le jalé de nuevo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Ante esto Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama centraron su atención en nosotros, Yuuno-kun nos regalo una dulce sonrisa.

"Yuuno, muchas gracias de nuevo. Por cierto, ¿qué haces en la Tierra? No me digas que tú también decidiste tomarte vacaciones" - Preguntó curiosa Fate-mama.

"No. La verdad estoy investigando algo y sólo me tome el día descanso hoy. No esperaba toparme con esta preciosa señorita rondando sola por aquí" - Ante esto último reí divertida bajo la mirada inquisidora de Fate-mama.

"Bueno me retiro, aún debo realizar unos informes para hoy. Adiós Nanoha, Fate. Y Vivio-chan, no olvides lo último que te dije" - Compartimos una sonrisa cómplice ante las miradas extrañadas de Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama. Fate-mama me levantó por sorpresa. "¿Se puede saber por qué tanto misterio, señorita?" - Me preguntó mientras me hacía cosquillas. - "SE-CRE-TO"- Logré decir entre risas.

"Yuuno, espera, ¿podrías hacerme un último favor?" - Le dijo Nanoha-mama al sorprendido joven.

"Sí claro, el que quieras" - Contestó algo curioso Yuuno.

"¿Cuidarías de Vivio-chan un poco más? Quiero hacer algo que hace mucho una rubia testaruda no quiso hacer conmigo" - Ahora sí que nadie entendía nada. Nanoha-mama sujetó a Fate-mama que estaba igual de sorprendida y la jaló. Ante la sorpresa de todos, Nanoha-mama literalmente se estaba llevando a rastras a Fate-mama. A pesar de la pintoresca relación que tienen mis dos madres, esta escena era realmente extraña.

"Con que se trataba de eso. Nanoha no ha cambiado nada desde ese entonces. Sigue siendo la misma niña de siempre. Me parece estar viéndola años atrás, jalando a Fate por todos lados" - Me dijo mientras veíamos cómo las dos jóvenes corrían felices con rumbo a la rueda de la fortuna.

N/A: Este fic es un trozo de un megafic llamado "Convivencias MSLN" en CoYuHi foros. Si algunos han leído a NaymCo este nombre se les hara familiar. Pues permítanme presentarme como otra de las locas autoras del mismo. Este fic es dedicado a todos mis compañeros de locuras en Convi. Y una cosa más Nay, Scarlet Fate gracias una vez más por ser mis ejemplos a seguir y estar siempre jalándome las orejas cuando es debido xD. Etto notese que nunca había hecho notas de autor… Eso esto así cierto… Viva Nanofate ¡CARAJO! Eso es todo… Vita.


End file.
